My Christmas Escape
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: I don't like being a princess, you know. I mean, I don't like how I'm being treated so I escaped. I only needed a little space, a little time, a little… fun. But I wasn't planning on taking someone with me. Now it's chilly every night and I need to wear sweaters all the time. But who cares? I'm free. GraLu.


**My Christmas Escape**

**Summary:** I don't like being a princess, you know. I mean, I don't like how I'm being treated so I escaped. I only needed a little space, a little time, a little… fun. But I wasn't planning on taking someone with me. Now it's chilly every night and I need to wear sweaters all the time. But who cares? I'm free.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship and slight humor.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Princess, wake up."

Big, blue eyes greeted me as I opened mine. The curtains were open and the sun was shining through the big windows. Maids were bustling around in my room, holding different necessities that I needed for the day. Blinking, I sat up and stared at the dark-haired maid in front of me, "What is it this time?"

"The king wishes for your presence at the blue drawing room."

"This early? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and I sighed, running my fingers through my yellow tresses, "I suppose this is about something important."

The maid smiled gently, "It's a trivial matter, I think."

I stared at her and diverted my gaze to the bed sheets. Father never wished for my presence and whenever he did, it wasn't for bonding or anything—but for significant issues. Either way, I didn't know him much; I didn't see him at all. Actually, I've never walked outside the palace before because I was forbidden from doing so.

I'm locked inside.

I exhaled through my nose, "Alright, I'll meet him. When will I see him?"

"Right now, princess, he told us to call for you as soon as you wake up."

I groaned, "Of course he said that." I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, "Let's get going then."

"As you wish, Princess Lucy."

My name's Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the king and queen of Fiore, Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I'm seventeen years old and my birthday is in a few months. I grew up in the palace alone, with no siblings or friends. However, there's this guy – he's a palace guard – who I talk to from time to time. He's nice and sometimes cheeky but he's the only one I can talk to when no one else is there. He's a mage, a very powerful mage. He works with ice well unlike me who absolutely despises the cold.

The maids began to undress me and I stepped in the tub, cleaning myself properly.

Not many knew that the king and queen had a daughter. I was kept hidden from the outside world. I was told that it was for my protection. My father and mother had plenty enemies though they did nothing harmful to the other kingdoms. They wanted to keep me safe and unknown until it was time for me to be revealed to the world.

After bathing, they dried my body with a soft cotton towel and I wore my undergarments. They began to help me put on a light pink off-shoulder dress that covered my feet.

Every day, after waking up, I hoped that it was the day for me to be known. Being locked inside the palace wasn't exactly fun. I never even had the chance to stroll in our garden. Maybe others thought this was for the best but I think not. I've never heard of what's outside the palace walls or what awaits me when I'm released from my solitary confinement. It's all so baffling yet exciting at the same time. I'm supposed to be free yet I'm not.

"Would you like your hair down or up?"

I stared at my reflection in the mirror—big brown eyes, pale face, yellow hair, pink lips… I would think that I was a doll. I rarely laugh, giggle or even smile, what's there to be happy for?

I closed my eyes, "Up."

After waiting for quite a long time, my hair was finally fixed. It was a bun with a braid wrapped around it. I attempted a plain smile and it looked real. Satisfied with how I looked, I nodded to a maid to my left and she tipped her head, ringing a bell.

Two guards came in my room holding a glass case. One of the guards was the guy I was friends with. He grinned at me and I smiled lightly in greeting. I turned back to the maid as she picked up the gold tiara inside that had a ruby gem in the middle. I lowered my head and she placed it on my head.

I turned around and faced all the maids, my hands clasped with each other in front of me. I smiled and raised my chin a little, my hands feeling cold even though I was wearing long formal satin gloves. Seconds later, everyone was bowing and the guards were kneeling at my feet.

I began walking towards the door, ignoring the pounding of my heart. I felt numb, very numb. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I wish I was free.

* * *

The king and queen acknowledged my presence as soon as I entered the room, simultaneously speaking, "Lucy."

I bowed my head lightly, "Father," I turned to the right, "Mother."

My mother, Layla Heartfilia, was a beautiful woman with yellow hair and brown eyes. I looked exactly like her. She smiled at me, "Lucy, you look stunning."

I smiled back at her, "I'm flattered. Thank you, mother."

"The pleasure's all mine, dear," she smiled sadly and I looked away immediately, facing my father.

"I was told you wished for my presence?" I asked him and he looked at me with his brown intimidating eyes – his hair was blonde like mine.

He grunted, "I did."

"What for?" I sat down on a chair across from them, taking a cup of tea from the coffee table in front of me. I sipped the tea and put it back down, "I suppose it's not time yet, is it?"

My mother frowned, "I'm terribly sorry, dear. This is for your safety. Trust us."

"Okay," I croaked.

The king cleared his throat and I looked at him, "Suitors will arrive here tomorrow."

My eyes widened and I stopped halfway from taking another sip from my tea, "What?" I blinked repeatedly, "Why?"

"You're about to turn eighteen."

I diverted my gaze to my mother who refused to stare at me. "But how will they court someone they've never heard of?" I exclaimed, standing up, "I refuse to be courted! I know none of them and they do not know me. I'm surprised they even agreed to come. I've never been announced to the kingdom, what more of the world?"

Layla sighed, "Lucy, dear, we've sent them a photograph of you which was taken recently when you were playing the piano. We had to do this. Wasn't this what you wanted?" She frowned, "You wanted to meet more people, am I not mistaken?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well, we're granting that wish right now," My father cut in, "You will meet your suitors one by one tomorrow whether you like it or not."

I gasped in incredulity, "Don't I get I say in this?"

"I'm afraid you don't," Mother said, closing her eyes, "We know what's best for you so please just cooperate with us."

"No, you don't!" I yelled at them, "You say you know me but you don't. You rarely talk with me and when you do, it's for things like this! I'm tired of being locked in like a bird in a cage. I want to be a normal person. No, I just want to walk around like what other princesses to do. I won't ask for a life like a civilian, I just want freedom." I sobbed and stared at them, "Is that too much to ask for?"

They went silent and my mother merely looked away. I hiccupped and I left the room, wiping my tears away as sobs shook my body.

I ended up in my bed, crying silently. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

* * *

I suppose it was hours later when I woke up. I wanted to get out of this place but I knew I couldn't. Sighing, I sat cross-legged on my bed, facing the wide, closed windows. They started clattering from the wind and I was tempted to open them, to feel the gust of the wind, to step out on the balcony and to relish the feeling of being free. But, try hard as I must, I could never open those windows. They were locked and will probably forever be until the time came that I should be known to the whole world.

The sky was painted orange and pink, mixing together as the sun set. I liked watching the sunset; it made me feel happy somehow. I could never explain why, albeit, I never had a passion for watching sunrises and sunsets.

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, listening to the whistling of the wind and to the pounding of my heart. It was strange how such a peaceful thing could make me feel so nervous. Deep inside, I was hopeful that the windows would open by themselves from the mere strength of the wind. I knew that that was impossible though. Nevertheless, I still kept hoping for a miracle. Maybe a savior? A friend to come by?

_Knock, knock._

I opened my eyes and faced the door, "Who is it?"

"A thief."

I raised a brow as soon as I recognized his voice. I sighed and shook my head lightly while smiling, "You can come in."

The doors opened and a familiar palace guard stepped in, his raven hair disheveled by the wind and his dark blue eyes piercing through me. He was grinning widely from ear-to-ear when he came in. He closed the doors and pulled a chair from my vanity and sat down in front of me, "So, I heard you're getting suitors tomorrow."

I pursed my lips, "How?"

"I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, Gray, how did you find out about that?"

Gray, the palace guard, laughed and shrugged, "Well, let's just say that a certain someone was yelling and everyone heard it. The whole palace knows about your outburst, princess."

I blinked and felt my cheeks warm—of course they heard, I was literally screaming at the top of my lungs. I dragged a weary hand down my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. No princess would have done that. I'm such a disgrace.

"I can understand where you were coming from, though," Gray said, his grin settling down, "You just want to live a life how other princesses live theirs. You're a princess just like them but you don't experience what they experience. I guess that in a way… you're sort of like a bird trapped in a cage." He stared at me, waiting for a response. When I didn't say anything, he continued talking, "Among the flock of birds, you were the only one who was caught and was caged. They were free and though you were safe, you were bound."

I willed myself to speak although I didn't really know what to say. I came up with different statements but couldn't choose one. In the end, I said, "I didn't know you were that smart."

He laughed, "I hate to break it to you," he gave me a crooked smile, his teeth showing, "but I'm not."

"Figured you weren't," I said, curling my fingers into fists, "Nonetheless, you hit the right spot."

Gray raised a brow in amusement, "Did I really?"

"Yes, you did."

We fell into a comfortable silence and I was once again listening to the rattling of the windows and to the gentle rhythm of my heart. I was feeling much better now that I've spoken to someone I could trust. I could never talk to the maids, they would never understand. But Gray was different. He knew just what to say and what not to say. I could treat him as my best friend if I wanted to but I thought otherwise.

The minutes ticked by and I began wondering whether I would get scolded for being alone in my room with a palace guard. Princesses weren't supposed to spend their time with people like him after all. I licked my lips and glanced at him. He was staring out the window like me. The only difference was that he wasn't frowning—he was _smiling._

He then stared at me, "Hey, princess."

"Yes?"

"I have a proposal for you," he said, grinning widely, "I just don't know whether you'll agree."

Curiosity would always get the best of me.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, shifting closer to him. His grin widened and he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. He stared deep into my eyes and I stared back at him, watching him, waiting for him to speak.

"Let's leave the palace."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I'll take you out on a journey," He said, smiling, "I got an extra bonus for the Christmas season and I'm allowed to go on my break already. I'm heading out to Magnolia to visit my friends. I was just wondering whether you'd like to come, considering the fact that you badly want your freedom."

I wasn't able to muster the courage to speak this time. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to leave but thinking of what might happen terrified me. I never walked outside the palace walls, what more of my kingdom?

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself, "When will you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow," Gray said, yawning as he stood up and stretched his arms, "Hey, you don't have to answer right away. I'll give you time to decide if you want to come or not."

"I want to come." The words were spoken before I even knew it. I opened my mouth to speak and added, "But I don't know what would happen if I left. Everything would be in chaos if they suddenly found me missing. I want to go with you but I'm scared of leaving."

An awkward silence enveloped us and Gray frowned. He looked out at the window again to find the sun gone and the sky dark. His frown deepened and he stared back at me, a small smile forming on his face, "You won't be gone forever, you know." He slowly walked towards the door and held the doorknob, looking over his shoulder to glance at me, "We'll come back here by January."

I didn't say anything and just watched his reactions.

"You know, if you really want to leave this place…" he offered me an encouraging grin, "You have to be brave. You can't leave if you're afraid of something that would be great."

"I… I know but…" I trailed off, my voice failing me as I choked in the end, "I just…"

Gray sighed, nodding, "I understand. Well, I have to go, I have the night shift." He opened the door and light crept in, illuminating his features. He was looking at the floor with an impassive face. After what seemed like forever, he finally stared at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Think about it."

Then he stepped out and closed the door, leaving me alone in my room once more.

* * *

The palace was bustling with energy. Everywhere I went, there were guards, servants and maids running around. They were all in a hurry and everyone looked excited. If I were asked, I would not feel happy at all. Because right outside the palace doors are hundreds of suitors and I have to meet them all one by one.

Well, isn't that exciting?

_It's not._

Sighing, I tucked fallen strands of hair behind my ear, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Today, in order to look presentable to the men, I was wearing a red strapless gown to represent the color of our kingdom. The skirt puffed out terribly, making it difficult to run around – but why would I have to, anyway? There were black laces just below the chest part and by the waist. From then on, the red satin ruffled and stopped halfway, forming an upside down heart. Underneath that and up to my feet was a black, thick chiffon skirt which was dotted with white beads that acted like stars. I decided not to wear any gloves since they wouldn't go well with the dress.

Now, for the accessories, I chose this red necklace that framed my collarbone nicely. For footwear, I picked a pair of red ankle strap heels. My hair was tied up in a bun like yesterday, except unlike before, there was no braid wrapped around it. Instead, a string of white pearls was wrapped around it, acting as an accessory. Of course, the golden tiara was lying on the crown of my head, glinting in the light.

I looked weird, like I wasn't me but I was the princess I was born to be. Smiling vaguely, I wondered how long this would take. Wouldn't I get tired of standing too long? I never really did like walking around in heels. Dresses were fine and so were gowns but I usually wore flats.

Sighing, I shook my head and turned away from the mirror, leaving my room. I walked in the hallways and held the railing, staring down at the busy servants and maids. They haven't noticed me yet, I think. Shrugging, I glided my hand on the railing as I walked down the staircase, looking around for suitors just in case. Finding none, I smiled triumphantly and headed towards the white drawing room where I would meet them one by one.

On my way there, I was greeted by a few maids. They bowed and filled me with flattering comments while I merely smiled them off. "You look gorgeous, princess!" one of the maids said, bowing her head, "As expected of the queen's daughter."

My chest squeezed at that and my lips tugged upwards, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, princess!" the bubbly maid left to tend to different matters and I resumed my walk to the drawing room.

When I arrived, a maid placed a tray with a teapot and cups on top on the coffee table while another servant brought a tray of snacks. I smiled at them as they arrived and left, briefly wondering whether it would be fun to serve a princess. Shaking the thought away from my head, I sat down on one of the couches.

There was a knock on the door.

"Princess?"

I hummed, "Yes?"

"Your first suitor will come in now."

I winced and inhaled silently, reminding myself that I just had to get through with this for the day. I didn't have to pick anyone if I didn't want to. With that thought set in mind, I replied, "Okay, let him in."

The doors opened and a man with strawberry orange hair entered. His bangs covered his eyes slightly. He was wearing a blue dress shirt under a black vest and black pants and shoes for the bottom. He bowed his head and took my hand, placing his lips on the back of my hand. I inwardly shuddered but smiled at him anyway.

He took a seat in front of me and smiled as well, "I'm Hibiki Laytis, the eldest prince out of the three princes of the Southern kingdom, Blue Pegasus."

"Ah, Blue Pegasus," I said, my lips curling slightly at the name. I liked that kingdom, they were fairly peaceful. I took a cup and poured tea in it, "Well, I'm sure you know me. My name's Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter and child of the king and queen."

Hibiki laughed, "I haven't heard of you yet, actually. I only learned about you when they sent the palace a photograph of your highness." He looked at me with mischievous eyes, "It's a shame that such a beauty was hidden from this world."

"I was told that the world was cruel," I answered impassively, sipping from my tea. I closed my eyes, "I suppose you understand why. Our kingdom's about to fight against Raven Tail, I've heard."

"Oh, yes," he poured his own cup of tea, "Your father, I believe, asked for reinforcements. And since our kingdoms are very good friends, we gave them the help they needed."

I blinked then smiled, "That's nice to know."

"Of course it is," Hibiki grinned and took a sip from his tea, "So, princess Lucy," he set his cup down and leaned back on the backrest of the couch he was sitting on, "You're about to reach eighteen, huh?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded, a grim smile forming on my face, "Yes, I am. My father suddenly told me that I must choose a fiancé. Quite shocking news, if I do say so myself."

"And is there any chance that I could be that lucky man?" Hibiki mused, smirking slightly, "I'd be happy to serve you."

I laughed at that – surprisingly it was real – and smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid that if you want to get married with me, you will have to stay in this palace. Since my mother could no longer bear a child after my birth, they decided that to whoever would be my husband, he shall take our last name and be the king of Fiore." At his surprised face, I took a piece of chocolate and popped it in my mouth, chewing it slowly. I swallowed, "Are you up for it?"

Hibiki lowered his gaze to his teacup and I saw his Adam's apple go up then down, "I don't think I…" he sighed and place his cup down, "I'm terribly sorry Princess Lucy, but I just can't leave my kingdom and change my last name to yours."

Ah, thank goodness.

He stood up and I did the same. He took my hand and kissed the back of it softly, his lips pulled down in a frown. He smiled sadly, "I hope you find a suitable fiancé."

"I hope so too," I lied smoothly, smiling as well, "Have a good day, Prince Hibiki."

"The same goes for you, princess."

I watched as the door closed and I grinned happily—one down and plenty others to go!

I sat back down on the couch and chewed on another chocolate bonbon. Everything I said was true—even about the fact that they were the ones who had to change their last names. My mother and father told me that if only they had a male heir, they wouldn't have had to do this. Because of the fact that I was the only heir to the throne, I had to remain here and in order to continue our Heartfilia bloodline, the man who shall be my husband should have his last name changed to mine. Though it sounds unappealing, it has to be done.

Shrugging, I sipped my tea and set it down as the next prince arrived. The man who entered had long blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a crimson mask that was lined with golden edges, covering the half of his face. He looked like any typical prince – not like Hibiki didn't look like one, this man just looked more like the princes in books. He was wearing a long crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed a few inches above his waist on the front, leaving his legs free.

Underneath the vest – I suppose – was a cream-colored shirt with a prominent collar, whose corners were held in place by buttons and mildly loose sleeves ending in cuffs. On his chest was an extremely large cravat tie that matched his shirt. He also wore baggy light-colored pleated pants which were tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. And finally, he wore a large crimson hat with golden edges to match his whole outfit that had an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage.

Like Hibiki, he kissed the back of my hand before sitting across from me. He poured himself a cup of tea as well, "I'm Rufus Lore, the middle child out of the three princes in the western kingdom, Sabertooth."

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Rufus," I said, smiling genuinely, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the only child of the king and queen."

"It's such a shame that you were locked inside the palace for so long," Rufus said, staring deep into my eyes with his that made shivers crawl on the back of my spine.

I closed my eyes and exhaled silently, opening them after, "It was for my protection."

"Well, I can understand that they just wanted to keep you safe," the prince said, smiling gently, "Any parent would have only wanted what was best for their child."

I looked away from him and repeated that statement over and over in my head. Was this really best for me? I didn't want to be hidden from the world forever. It sounded rather foolish and sad but I guess Rufus does have a point.

Rufus cleared his throat, "Regarding the marriage."

I tensed a bit at that.

"I don't know how it would work. Could you please entertain me?" He asked politely, smiling.

I nodded and took a sip from my tea first, "If you are to be my husband, you would have to change your last name to mine and stay in this kingdom. The reason for this is because I am the only heir to the throne and we have to continue our heritage. I hope you understand the crisis we're currently in. If I don't bear a son to be the next ruler of this kingdom, things won't turn out well."

Rufus went silent. I secretly hoped that he would regret my offer just like Hibiki but when he smiled at me, I knew I was wrong.

"Well, since I'm not really the only heir to Sabertooth," he placed his cup down on the table, "I would be glad to stay here and help you continue your bloodline."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I gulped thickly, feeling a lump in my throat. Despite of the shock and difficulties, I forced myself to speak. "T-Thank you for your kindness, Prince Rufus," I said, managing a small smile, "I'll think about it."

"You might as well do that, Princess Lucy," Rufus said and stood up, brushing dust away from his pants. He held my hand and kissed it softly, "It was nice meeting you, princess."

I smiled, "Likewise, Prince Rufus."

"Have a good day and choose wisely," Rufus heeded before leaving me alone in the room completely. I hyperventilated slightly and touched my forehead, feeling it hot. I gritted my teeth and exhaled loudly.

"Relax, it's just one man. There are plenty more princes, I'm sure not all of them would agree to this," I mumbled under my breath. Sighing, I made myself comfortable once more while I waited for the next prince.

A black-haired man entered the room. Unlike the first two other princes, he wasn't wearing anything fancy. Well, maybe he was. I think that was a cloth across his body over a black long-sleeved shirt that ended in cuffs and black pants accompanied by black shoes. He stared at me and instead of kissing my hand, he merely held it as he bowed and greeted me, "I'm Zeref, prince of the unknown kingdom, Acnologia."

My eyes widened, "Acnologia? But I thought it was destroyed?"

Zeref sat across from me and leaned back, crossing his legs, "Everyone was mistaken." He picked up a small chocolate bar and examined it before chewing on it, "It's still there but I'm the only one who stayed along with a few other civilians who decided to roam around just for fun."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but if you're planning on continuing your bloodline—"

"I'm not," he cut in, smirking at me, "I know your terms. I have no last name nor do I have any kingdom to run. It's fine even if I have to leave Acnologia and stay here—why not? I can't remain there forever. It may be intact but it won't last for another decade or so. I've given up on trying to revive the kingdom; no one even cares about it anymore. When the civil war happened, my father – the king – was killed and I was left alone. I don't have any siblings and my mother died when she gave birth to me anyway."

I stared at my lap, debating on his words. True, Acnologia was long gone. I've heard about its destruction when I was eight—a maid was running around spreading the news to her friends whose families were from there. I was devastated to hear that the kingdom was no longer active. Acnologia was known for people with black sorcery but they weren't as evil as everyone thought they'd be. Actually, they were kinder than expected.

I inhaled shakily, "So… you're up to it?"

"If you're talking about marrying you and staying here—yes," Zeref said, staring at me with those frightening black eyes. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'll think about it then."

The prince tipped his head and stood up, "Alright, I can acknowledge that." He stretched out his hand and I shook it, "Choose wisely."

I smiled slightly, "I will."

"Farewell, princess," Zeref mused, his lips curling in a small smile before he disappeared from my sight, leaving behind a trail of dark smoke.

That was nerve-wracking.

I sat back down on the couch with a loud thud and I dragged a tired hand down my face, licking my lips nervously. Only one rejected my offer and two accepted it. How many more would give up their last name and surrender his position in his kingdom just to be my husband? I don't know and I'm horrified that it might be a big number.

I nearly jumped in surprise when someone came in all of a sudden. This prince had blue hair, brown eyes and a tattoo under his right eye. I blinked and gazed up at him. He was smiling slightly and he held my hand, pulling me up. I bit my lip as he kissed the back of my hand and I looked away shyly.

"I'm Mystogan, the youngest out of the two princes in Edolas," he mumbled against my hand and when he let it go, he grinned slightly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Lucy."

I smiled, "Thank you, Prince Mystogan. It's a delight to meet you as well." We sat down and he didn't take any chocolate or a cup of tea but he remained there. I noticed that unlike other princes, he wasn't overdressed.

Mystogan was wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt under a black buttoned vest. Across the vest were a couple of chains and some badges which he earned. For the bottom bit, he simply wore black pleated pants and black leather shoes. Overall—he looked very attractive through the plain appearance but that was better than being too intricate.

I raised a brow, "I didn't know that Edolas had two princes."

"We're twins," Mystogan said, humming, "He's older though so he gets the throne. I'm fine with it anyway. I already know the requirements in order to be your husband."

"Oh really?" I asked, my palms sweating.

The man lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, "I guess, I heard some princes talking about the standards and I decided that I'm in for it." He grinned, "I don't have any last name anyway, well, I do have one but I rarely use it. The heir only gets to use it because he's oldest—it's part of our culture. Anyway, I wouldn't mind leaving my kingdom and staying in a new one."

"Are you sure?" I asked weakly, licking my lips once again out of anxiousness, "Wouldn't you feel bad for leaving everything behind? Wouldn't that hurt your pride? Your dignity? What about your people?"

"People in Edolas tend to forget about the youngest prince," he mumbled, eyes diverting away from mine, "Leaving them is fine with me—I haven't really developed a love for the civilians there; they always cause trouble everywhere they go."

I frowned, "That's saddening to hear."

Mystogan laughed, "Is it really? I've never really thought of it that way."

I giggled for the first time in my life, "Does your twin look exactly like you?"

"He does," the prince mused, smiling slyly, "He's very destructive though and much more… what is the word? Sly."

I raised a brow, "Oh really? How?"

"He tends to get very… seductive."

I stifled a laugh but couldn't hold it in and let it out. For the first time in my life, I laughed and not because I was free but because of a man who knew very well how to make a person smile. I covered my mouth out of humiliation but smiled, "I can certainly imagine him now."

"Oh, please don't," Mystogan said, grinning, "It's going to ruin your mind."

Another round of laughter went through me and I tried to stifle it again but couldn't. I placed the back of my hand over my mouth and smiled shyly, "I've never laughed this much before, I apologize."

Mystogan raised a brow, "Are you serious?"

I nodded and he gasped, feigning shock, "I can't believe it… but I guess I shouldn't be that surprised—you were kept hidden for such a long time. I can picture how sad your life must've been."

"It's difficult to deal with it sometimes," I said, shrugging, "But I've lived with it."

"That's a very courageous thing to do, princess," Mystogan said, grinning widely. I giggled and he stood up, offering his hand so that he could pull me to my feet once more. I shook hands with him and his grin widened, "I hope I get to be the lucky one."

"Oh, we shall see," I joked, grinning back, "I hope you have a good day, Prince Mystogan. Be careful on your journey back to Edolas!"

Mystogan nodded, his grin finally dropping to a small smile, "Thank you, princess. Promise me that you won't ever frown again?"

I raised a brow, "I can try but I won't make any promises."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Good day to you, Princess Lucy."

"And the same goes for you. Farewell!" I waved and watched his back disappear as the door closed shut.

* * *

My back hit the soft comforter of my bed as I fell on top of it, arms spread out wide. I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts for a while, wondering why so many people were willing to sacrifice their identity – last names – and kingdom just to marry me. It was very confusing.

Not many princes were there since there weren't that many kingdoms. There were other men though such as sorcerers, mages, lords and dukes. I met so many people at once and I was very happy. I've never felt so much happiness before. Though the day was tiring, I enjoyed meeting them one by one. Maybe father and mother were right after all—they knew what was best for me.

I shook my head away from that thought. No, I still have to leave the palace for an escape. I still want to experience freedom like no other. I wouldn't allow myself to stray away from my original plan.

Sighing, I stared at the ceiling as if I found it fascinating. I recalled the events that happened earlier in the day. I remember talking to a sorcerer who had different shades of fire—it was certainly interesting. Then there was this man who was a duke. He was a little weird since there was a snake he called "Cubelios" around his shoulders. He rudely rejected my offer and I was happy that he did.

Throughout the rest of the day, I enjoyed their company. Out of all the suitors who arrived in the palace though, I had to admit that Mystogan was my favorite. He really did know how to make me laugh. I often smiled and giggled at the comments of others but he was the only one who made me laugh so hard before. It was my first time to experience such happiness and I wish that I could go through it over and over again.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that someone had entered my room. I dragged myself into a sitting position to see who it was. When I did see him, however, I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"Are you tired, princess?"

I blinked and shrugged, allowing myself to fall back on the bend. I grunted and nodded weakly, "I think I am."

Gray laughed, "You think?"

"My mind's full of energy but my body is tired, so I'm trying to think that I am exhausted," I muttered under my breath, yawning and stretching my arms, "There were so many people for the first time."

"I have to agree," the guard mused, rubbing his chin in thought, "It never came to me that a large number of suitors would arrive—I mean, they've never heard of you before. I couldn't believe that a mere photograph sent them running from their kingdom just to get here."

I smiled along with him, "There must have been something that made them come here, maybe they came because I was playing the piano in the picture?"

Gray scoffed, "I highly doubt that theory."

"Then why did they come?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "Let's hear your idea, _genius_."

He smirked proudly, "I'm positive that they came because you have a pretty face."

I gasped, offended, "How dare you mock me—"

"I'm not mocking you!" Gray blurted out, shaking his hands side to side, "It's true anyway, you're a beautiful princess, why wouldn't they try to court you?"

I went silent, my cheeks heating up. I'm used to being complimented but this was the first time he called me beautiful. Swallowing heavily, I placed the back of my hand on top of my forehead and spoke, "Regarding your holiday vacation…"

"Have you decided yet?" Gray asked, shifting so that he could sit on the edge of the bed next to me. I glanced at him and saw that his eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner.

I looked away and shrugged, "I'm willing to leave if you promise not to tell a soul."

Gray laughed, "Why in the world would I tell anyone? What would I tell them anyway? Hi! The princess is coming with me to Magnolia and will be back by January, bye!—I'm not an idiot, princess."

I pouted, "Fine, fine, you have a point."

"Are you coming or not?" the man asked, pronouncing each word slowly as if he was taunting me. I diverted my gaze away from him and to the ceiling again, watching the way the light shone on the diamonds hanging from the chandelier. I licked my lips anxiously, wondering whether this was a good idea or not.

My parents would kill me for this.

"Hey, I have to leave soon so tell me your decision already," Gray grumbled, "I don't have all night."

I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to speak for me.

"I'm coming."

The words were out before I even realized it.

* * *

"Lucy, dear, you look beautiful as always," my mother said, smiling as I entered the dining room. I thanked her and sat across from her, biting the inside of my cheek nervously. Today was the day when I leave with Gray to Magnolia.

Mother seemed to have noticed my unusual behavior and stopped halfway from eating a strawberry. She put her fork back down on her plate and spoke, "Honey, is there something wrong?"

I faked a smile and shook my head, "I'm fine, mother."

"Are you sure?" she asked, a worried look on her face, "Is it the dress? Do you not like it?"

I blinked and laughed softly, "No, it's not the dress." She seemed to be surprised—I've never really laughed in front of her before. After a while, her expression softened and she nodded, smiling it away.

It was definitely not the dress.

Today, my maids prepared for me a simple light pink floral dress. The dress was sleeveless and the bands around my shoulders were made out of chiffon and lined with pink cloth. The skirt ended up to my knees and I wore white kitten heels to match the dress. I decided to keep my hair down today but the maids insisted on doing a waterfall braid and so they did.

"I thought it wasn't the dress," she mused, "You look very beautiful in it."

I wasn't the only one looking nice for breakfast either. Mother was wearing a baby blue dress which was similar to mine except that it had a white ribbon around the waist part and the sleeves weren't see-through. She kept her hair up as usual and wore diamond earrings that matched her white ankle-strap heels.

Father had yet to arrive.

"Lucy, dear, you should start eating or else you'll be hungry," she said in a soothing voice, "I know you like your pancakes slightly uncooked and even if I didn't approve of it," she smiled, "I had the chefs make your pancakes that way."

I stared at her in awe, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Aww, mother…" I said and I wished I could hug her but she was sitting on the other side of the table, "thank you very much."

"The pleasure's all mine," the queen said and she picked up her fork, "Now, eat."

I did as I was told and ignored the nervous beating of my heart. I felt bad for lying to my mother—for not telling her anything about my plans. I knew that if I told her, she would never allow it. She would want me to be safe and she'd lock me in my room for a while before talking to me. It was always that way whenever I tried to leave the castle.

I scooped some eggs into my mouth and chewed on them slowly, watching my mother's facial expressions. She looked tired with her wrinkles in her eyes but I couldn't fathom how she still looked so young. She must be around forty or even higher.

"Where's father?" I asked absentmindedly, staring at the way her fork glinted under the light.

She sighed and frowned, "Dealing with the war, as usual."

"What does Raven Tail want anyway?" I asked, finishing my pancakes. I picked up my glass of orange juice and drank it.

"They just want power like always—they're simple-minded idiots."

I blinked in shock; mother rarely spoke in such language. Shrugging, I finished my drink and stood up, dismissing myself, "I'm sure father will fix it in no time, but for now, good day, mother."

She smiled, "Likewise, Lucy."

I left the dining room and saw the maid who was supposed to escort me to my room. I clenched my fists and nodded to her, allowing her to walk behind me as I headed towards my room. The walk there wasn't that quite long but for me it felt like ages. I'm used to being followed around by maids all day since they were told to keep an eye at me at all times. The only reason why was because they wanted to keep me safe but I was in the palace for Pete's sake, it's not like someone would be stupid enough to intrude.

Sighing for the umpteenth time this day, we finally reached our destination and the maid remained outside while I went in my bedroom. The curtains were opened and light seeped in the room, making it rather difficult to see with all the squinting and such.

After a few minutes of waiting, I smirked and pulled out a small sling bag. I opened my wardrobe and started to pack a few dresses and things that I needed.

I stared outside the windows and saw the grand clock past the palace walls. Smiling, I resumed my packing, absentmindedly humming a tune as I did.

* * *

Apparently time flew faster than I thought. Swallowing thickly, I stared at Gray who stood in front of me. We were hiding behind a corridor, waiting for a few guards to pass by without noticing us. At this moment, I knew I was starting to back out. I had never left the palace grounds and I never knew the consequences if I ever did. Silently, I started to pray for our safe and silent escape.

"Are they gone?" I whispered lowly, nudging Gray, "Well?"

He stayed still for a few seconds before nodding, "They are. Let's go."

I pressed my lips together and followed him out of the ground floor. Every now and then we would stop and listen for any voices, footsteps or even the slightest creak or squeak but none came. I began to breathe much easier and I ignored how my stomach started rumbling, desperate for food.

A few minutes later, I didn't realize that we were already close to the front entrance. My breathing started to grow rapid once again and Gray seemed to have noticed. He smiled at me and rubbed my back comfortingly, gently dragging me towards the doors and out of the palace.

_Thump… thump…_

"Welcome to the outside world, princess."

I looked around and saw the stars, the dark blue sky, the front gates, the trees, the grass, the flowers—everything was breathtaking.

_Thump… thump…_

"I… I don't have any words to describe how—" I briefly inhaled a large amount of air before speaking once again in short, breaths, "—how happy I am."

Gray chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. I shivered at how cold he felt but I was touched. He grinned, "Well, we can't stay for long to admire our surroundings. We have to go now, princess."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Ready to go?" He asked, stretching out his hand towards me. I stared at it and closed my eyes, gasping it tightly as if it was my lifeline.

"I am," I whispered. He smiled gently and pulled me towards a small wooden door just next to the golden gates. We went through it and when we were outside the palace walls, I could no longer contain the sobs that escaped me.

Tears fell from my eyes and I knew better than fail an attempt to hide them. Instead, I allowed them to fall freely as Gray patted my head affectingly, "Shh, don't cry."

"I-I just—" I hiccupped and exhaled shakily, "I-I'm so happy, I c-can't even—ahh, g-goodness."

"I know that you're very happy but I'm afraid that we have to keep going," Gray said, shifting his bag over his shoulder. He gestured to the town with his head, "We're going to ride a train towards Oshibana and from then on we will walk on foot to Magnolia. Are you fine with that, princess?"

Despite of how worn out I felt, I managed a small nod. He handed me a cloak and I wore it, covering my face and hair with the hood. I followed him to the town, finding everything so fascinating and amazing. I was very much surprised to see people still awake at this time. Most of the citizens spoke to each other with loud voices, often laughing at someone or something.

Children ran around the streets. They were so energetic and so young; it would've been nice if I spent my childhood that way. Smiling painfully, I watched the people's activities and tried to ignore the ache in my chest.

While I looked around everywhere, Gray was occupying himself with me. He kept a protective arm around me, knowing that if I was ever in danger it would be his fault. This meant that as of now, I was his responsibility and if he ever failed, it would be like betraying the royal family. I knew he would never do that—Gray's too great to disappoint my parents. Even though somewhere deep inside me I wished he would, I wouldn't want him to do it.

"Everyone's so happy," I muttered under my breath, astonished.

Gray shrugged, his arm tightening around me, "It's to be expected, I guess. No one knows you exist and they don't know what you look like but just to be safe," he tugged on the cloak lightly, "I'll have you wear this."

"But what if my parents panic about my sudden disappearance?" I asked, fear bubbling inside my chest, "Wouldn't the citizens wonder why?"

"They would," he mused, rubbing his chin in thought, "But then again, your parents wouldn't let them know about you until it's time. I know the reason why but I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I'm not in the position to tell you anything."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I understand."

A deep wave of silence washed over us and I avoided making conversations with him. Observing everything was enough to keep me content but I knew that there was more to see. As if on cue, there was a loud whistle that made me jump in surprise. I glared at Gray for laughing and he apologized, "Well, that's a train."

My eyes widened. The train was big—not like the palace was big enough for me to be amazed about. "People ride on this thing?" I asked with wide, blinking eyes, "That's fantastic!"

"I'm starting to look like a babysitter who's taking a baby out for a walk," Gray joked, chuckling, "But yes, people ride in that thing. Don't worry, it's not dangerous. Sometimes there are accidents but I assure you that you will be safe."

I gulped, "Are you very, very sure?"

The guard laughed, nodding, "I'm certainly sure. Now, let's go and board the train, shall we?"

I pressed my lips together and just nodded, following him inside the so-called-train. He handed a guy some papers—

"Tickets," he said, seemingly amused at my confused look.

—or rather, tickets and we sat down across from each other beside a window. There was another whistle and the train started moving, making the scenery outside to pass by and change. I grinned and laughed excitedly when the view of the castle grew smaller and smaller. I managed to escape the palace! Although I dreamed of leaving alone, having someone with me wasn't that bad as I thought it'd be.

_Wooooooshhh._

I immediately regretted that.

The temperature suddenly dropped and I felt very cold. I shivered and hugged myself, trying to stay warm. To no avail, I even tucked in my knees to my chests, very well aware that I was wearing a dress. My lips quivered and when I sighed, I saw my breath turn into white smoke.

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped towards Gray who didn't look as cold as I was. He was leaning on the backrest comfortably. I opened my mouth to speak, "What—"

"The cold," he mumbled, shrugging while he stared out the window, "It's because of my magic—it's inevitable. It'll always be cold around me. You were lucky earlier because I drank the usual pill I took to prevent my magic from leaking out but since I was leaving, I didn't take another one. Sorry."

"I-It's okay."

It's not.

I licked my lips and wrapped the cloak around me tighter, trying to find warmth in it. I was disappointed to find no heat and slumped against my seat, leaning my head against the window in an attempt to fall asleep.

Before I completely surrendered to the darkness, a cold shiver ran down my spine and I curled myself into a ball even more.

* * *

I heard a bell and I jolted awake. Across from me, Gray was already up and was talking to a woman wearing a uniform. She handed him a tray filled with food and smiled at me, giving me one as well. I took it and thanked her, trying my best to get rid of my drowsiness. The woman pressed a button on my armrest and a small table appeared in the middle of our seats. I placed the tray on top and she excused herself.

I yawned and picked up the small container filled with something that looked like butter. I took a knife and began spreading it on my pancakes absentmindedly, staring out the window. The scenery was different now. I saw the mountains and different kinds of animals. Based on what I'm seeing, I think we're passing by a farm.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?"

I eyed my company and stared down at my breakfast, "Not really… it was too cold."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. Don't you have any pants and a sweater?"

I shook my head and took a bite from my pancake, "Princesses don't wear those sorts of things." I ate a few pieces of bacon and drank the glass of orange juice. After swallowing, I spoke again, "I'm fine with having my legs feeling cold, just not my arms."

"Okay," Gray said, digging into his food as well, "We'll see if there are any stores around that sell cheap sweaters and jackets—we'll look for pants, too."

I didn't like the idea of wearing pants but I nodded anyway. We continued to eat in silence and when I was finished with my food, I stared out of the window. There was a lake and it looked so blue because it reflected the sky. Then there was this small village. I could see smoke rising up from their chimneys and I saw people running around—though, they were very small.

I faced Gray once again to find him finished. I cleared my throat, "Are we almost there?"

"Where… Oshibana or Magnolia?" Gray asked, blinking.

"Oshibana."

"Ah, yes, just another hour or so," he mused, his lips curling into a smile, "I hope you don't mind traveling by foot then, princess."

I shook my head, laughing slightly, "Though I've never really traveled by foot, I'm sure I can manage."

Gray grinned, "We'll see about that."

The hours ticked by and I found myself getting bored of watching the surroundings. So, instead of staring out the window all the way to Oshibana, I decided to have a conversation with Gray. Luckily, he spoke first.

"Did you enjoy meeting your suitors?" he asked, smirking.

Mystogan's face flashed in my mind and I nodded, smiling, "Surprisingly, I did. I mostly enjoyed the company of Edolas' second prince, Mystogan."

Gray raised a brow, "The brother of Jellal Fernandes?"

"That's his twin?" I asked, blinking. He nodded and I hummed, "Mystogan—he told me that people in Edolas tend to forget about the youngest prince… why?"

The man shrugged, "I think it's because they all know that the eldest prince will be the king anyway. If somehow, something happens to the first prince then they'll start to notice the next prince. Edolas is a different kingdom from the others—they have been considered as destructive sometimes. It's such a good thing that the king and queen of Edolas and Fiore are very dear friends."

"They are?" I asked in shock.

"You didn't know?" Gray's eyebrows went up to his hairline, "I'm surprised."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, well, being locked up in the castle does that." He laughed and I glared at him for a moment.

"Hey, Gray…" I mumbled and nibbled on my bottom lip, "What kingdom does Magnolia belong to?"

"It does not belong to any kingdom," Gray said, shrugging, "It's just an ordinary town. Sometimes people mistake Magnolia for a city but it's not. We don't really have a king and queen but we have the council. I prefer having a king and queen as rulers though—your mother and father are great rulers and unfortunately, our council isn't."

"Is that the reason why you worked as a palace guard?" I asked, tiling my head to the side, "To escape this… council?"

Gray chuckled, "Not really. I just needed a job and there was an offer. I took it because I needed the money."

"Don't you have parents?"

He lowered his head and shook his head.

"They're dead."

The cheerful atmosphere dropped and I felt the dread. I didn't know that he was going through something like this. I never realized that people had more problems—I thought mine was agonizing enough but for both of his parents to be dead…

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

Five minutes had passed before he replied, his voice cracking, "I-It's fine, it wasn't anybody's fault."

I nodded, lowering my head as well, "What… What happened?"

"Fire." It sounded like a whimper. I remained silent and listened as he sucked in a deep breath and spoke again, "They both died in a fire. I—I wasn't there. I… I left to buy candy and when I came back…" he rasped, "They were gone. Everything was gone; our house was nothing more but ashes."

"What did you do?"

I noticed his fists clench.

"Nothing. I stared at our house for what seemed like hours. Then—then some people who knew my parents saw me and took care of me."

Inhaling deeply, my eyes fluttered close and I sat in front of him, wrapping my arms around him. He went rigid, seeming like he was afraid of being touched. After a while, he relaxed and melted into my embrace, wrapping his own arms around me lightly. I smiled sadly and mumbled in his ear, "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"Thank you…"

Though it was barely a whisper, I heard it.

I leaned back and sat back in my seat, watching him as he wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his shirt. He breathed in another shaky breath and calmed himself down. He exhaled and opened his eyes, smiling wryly.

"I've never been treated that way," Gray mused, his old personality back.

I stuck my tongue out, "Don't push it."

He laughed lightly and when I was about to say something, there was another loud whistle and Gray smiled.

My eyes widened, "Are we…?"

He nodded, his smile widening, "We've arrived in Oshibana."

That was only what I needed to hear before I hurried to leave the train. I felt giddy. Something inside me was bubbling—warm, tingly and uncontainable. I've never felt this way before—like… like something's about to pour out and you don't know how to wipe it all up or even prevent it from spilling. I was barely even outside of the train when laughs and tears escaped me and I almost stumbled when I reached the exit.

The train stopped and when the doors opened, I didn't have to wait for Gray to get out. I probably looked crazy, crying and laughing at the same time. I don't even know why I'm sobbing—tears of joy, perhaps. But why here? Why now? Why couldn't I cry when I reached Magnolia? Why Oshibana?

"Goodness, Lucy!"

I turned around and saw Gray behind me, panting and breathless. His raven hair was messed up by the wind—or maybe the adrenaline—and he had his bag swung over his shoulder. My sling bag was in his hands and he cradled it like it would break if he didn't take care of it. I swallowed a lump in my throat before laughing out loud again, reaching forward to hug him, "I'm in a different place!"

I felt him relax, "Yes, you are."

I leaned back and held him at arm's length, a wide smile appearing on my face, "We're going to eat lunch now, right?"

Gray laughed and nodded, "Yup, let's go, Lucy."

"Why call me—"

"No one must know that you're a princess," he whispered in my ear as he passed by to walk ahead of me. I blinked and processed that in my head. When it did, however, he was way too far ahead for me to tell him that I understood.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled, grabbing my skirt and lifting it while I struggled to catch up to him.

Gray looked over his shoulder and raised a brow, "Well, hurry up then!"

I pouted, "You're so mean."

"Ah, well, this mean guy helped you feel free," Gray said, smirking proudly.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "I know, that's why I'll forever be in your debt."

"Now, that's very promising."

"Oh, shut up."

We passed a few more retorts and stupid mockery, barely even noticing the sweet smell of bread and freshly brewed coffee. The café we entered wasn't that flashy or elegant—it wasn't fit for a princess either—but the food, ah, goodness_, the food_ _was __**delicious**_.

Well, to be honest, the food our chef cooked back home was definitely much better but compared to the normal level of cooks; this food was simply mouth-watering and loveable. I wasn't really the type to judge food by the appearance but when my food arrived; all I could do was stare. The way it was arranged and how it was garnished looked delectable enough.

Gray grinned, "I bet you've never tasted anything like this before."

I shrugged and took a sip from my hot chocolate. I put the cup back down and licked my lips, "Technically speaking, I've eaten tastier foods than these but I have to admit, this is very yummy." I took another sip, "I'll have to ask the chef someday to make something like this."

"You might as well do so, _princess_," he said, whispering the last part so that no one would hear. We both smiled wryly and resumed eating; ignoring the stares we received from the people.

When we finished our lunch, we stayed in the café for a while, talking about what we would do next. Gray told me that we would buy my sweaters and pants next. He said he knew a shop nearby that sold clothing at a low price. I wouldn't have minded if it was expensive but since I didn't bring money with me, I had no reason to object.

After buying my clothes, we would look for a place to spend the night. I asked him why we had to but he didn't say anything. According to him, we would leave for Magnolia first thing in the morning. I also questioned him if he even knew the way there—I was very worried about getting lost on the way, which would just be horrible. But he claimed that he knew the path to Magnolia like it was the back of his hand—a little twinge of doubt was still there though.

I felt very skeptical about spending the night in the hotel but it was better than camping out during the night. I just feared that I would have to sleep in the same room as him and the night would be cold again. This time however, it would be better than before since there would be blankets.

I never thought that traveling would be so tiring.

* * *

When we arrived in an inn rather than a hotel since all the rooms were occupied, I expected to have separate rooms. Unfortunately, the receptionist told us that there was only one room available. I was very happy to hear that there were two beds in the room though.

I heard the lock clicking when Gray inserted the key in our room. He pushed the door open and shifted the paper bags in his hands as he did so. I walked in and looked around, finding the room manageable. Sighing, I placed the bags I carried next to the bed near the window and I allowed myself to fall on top of it. When I felt the soft sheets hit my cheeks, I felt very happy and sleepy.

Gray's yawning was muffled by the sheets and so was his voice when he spoke but I understood him.

"I suggest that you take a warm bath and change into the pants and sweaters we bought so that you won't feel cold tonight."

I groaned, "Too tired."

"You can sleep right away after changing, I promise," Gray said, his voice sounding worn out as well. I sighed again and nodded groggily, grabbing a random sweater and pants from the paper bags. I took out my undergarments and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door shut once I was inside.

I hung my clothes on the rod next to where the towels were located and I undressed myself. I didn't want to shower but I felt very sticky so I did anyway. After showering, I changed into the clothes I brought with me and immediately walked out of the bathroom, falling back on my bed.

I surrendered immediately to the darkness.

_The first thing I heard when I woke up was my name bouncing off the walls and echoing over and over again. Then I saw light—a very bright light that blinded my eyes. I couldn't remember what happened next. All I could recall was someone screaming my name. It was horrible; dreadful. I couldn't bear it and tried to get away._

_I don't know why I ended up in here._

"_Hello?" _

_When you greet someone, you'd wait for someone to greet back. Or maybe you'd see someone wave at you and smile. The least I'd expect was for my ears to burst and the walls around me to shatter. I was afraid that I'd fall—but this was even scarier. And I meant to say it as a whisper. I don't know why it sounded like a shout._

"_She's missing!"_

"_The princess has disappeared without a trace!"_

"_Find my daughter! No one gets back without her with you!"_

"_Lucy… Lucy… dear Lucy…"_

_People were going around in circles. Servants ran in and out of the palace, looking for the princess—looking for me. As soon as they reached the town, they would try to act normal. They didn't allow the kingdom to know about the king and queen's unknown daughter. I was happy that they didn't tell anyone but if I knew that they would go crazy, I would've preferred to stay there instead._

"_She's gone—she… she's—" I saw mother being hugged by my father. She was in tears, her hands clutching the fabric of her dress near her chest. Fresh wounds were seen on her wrists—wounds out of cutting. _

_This, I did not wish for to happen._

"_My dear, she'll be back. She will be found, I promise," father murmured against her hair, eyes bloodshot and breathing ragged. He sounded tired and very… old._

"_What if she never does, Jude?" Layla whispered in fear, her eyes growing wide, "I'm scared, dear."_

"_I know you are," he whispered, closing his eyes, "I am, too."_

_Everything seemed better then—they comforted each other and kept fighting for the war. They still searched everywhere for me, even going as distant to the northern kingdoms though they knew it would be too far. At that moment, I felt guilty for leaving without any note; for not even telling them; for disregarding their love for me—for being selfish._

_I swallowed heavily and looked away from the scene, getting rid of my messed up emotions. When I was finally feeling fine, I looked back in the empty space and my breath hitched._

_The king was dead and the queen was next._

"_MOTHER!"_

_Mother was surrounded by Raven Tail's people, fragile and unarmed. She was trembling under her brave posture and I noticed how she was clenching her skirt too hard. When someone from the group raised his gun and point it at her, I yelled her name again._

"_You'll see your daughter in the afterlife, I'm sure."_

_I saw her relax and close her eyes._

_When the man pressed the trigger, I couldn't look anymore._

_I heard the gun fire._

I woke up breathless and panting, sweat sliding down the nape of my neck and my face. When I looked to the right, Gray's relieved face greeted me. He was sighing, seemingly glad somehow.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, wiping away my sweat with a soft towel.

I nodded and shuddered, "Mother and father—they died because of me." I sobbed and hugged my knees to my chest, "The attackers found out about their distress and decided to take action. It was _horrible,_ Gray. I saw them die… I saw their blood _spill_."

"Shhh, stop crying," he murmured, rubbing my back soothingly, smiling, "It was just a dream. They're fine, okay?"

"I know but…"

"But what?"

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, "What if something like that happens?"

"Well, even though I'm sure nothing bad will happen to them…" Gray sighed and touched my arm, cold spreading out throughout my body, getting rid of the hotness that I felt, "I'll be here for you."

I exhaled and smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Just like Gray said, the moment the sun rose, we left the inn. We didn't have enough time for breakfast but we managed to eat a loaf of bread before leaving. The morning was cold and I was thankful that Gray thought of buying me sweaters and jeans. Luckily, I chose this pair of comfy boots fit for the weather. Though I was freezing, he looked fairly well.

"How long will we walk until we reach Magnolia?" I asked, dipping my hand inside a basket of cookies I got from this nice old lady back at the inn. I picked up one and took a bite out of it.

"It depends. If we're lucky, we'll pass by a carriage or a horse. I remember seeing a stable not far from here—we could ride a horse if it's still there. If not, we'll camp for the night and we'll be in Magnolia by tomorrow evening," Gray explained, taking a cookie as well and eating it.

I pursed my lips and licked them, "Do you have any friends back at your place?"

"I have plenty," he quickly said, grinning, "I was planning on introducing them to you once we get there. They're really fun to be with."

"I've never had any friends before aside from you," I mumbled as soon as I swallowed the cookie in my mouth, "I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Gray smiled and ruffled my hair, "That's exactly the reason why I wanted you to meet them. It's not in our nature to be alone, you know. Though my parents were gone, I still had them."

"If my parents suddenly died," I stared at the ground, "No one else would be there for me."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked, his forehead creasing, "I'd be there for you without you even knowing it."

Touched, I smiled at him and gave him another cookie. We both walked through a path leading to a forest quietly, listening to the chirping of the birds and bathing in the sun's rays. Every time I exhaled, I could see that puff of white smoke—it was December therefore, it was natural for the weather to get so chilly.

I wasn't used to the cold though. Back at the palace, there were lacrimas to keep us warm during the winter so it was fine even if we wore dresses the whole day. My wardrobe was filled with dresses, varying from short skirts to trails. I've never worn pants before but they're really comfortable to be in.

After walking for what seemed like three hours, we stopped to take a break. I sat on a log and leaned my back against a tree trunk, swinging the now-empty-basket in my hand back and forth. Gray sat on another log in front of me, yawning very loudly. We rested in silence—I could barely keep myself still though. When I stared up at the sky, something fell down on the tip of my nose.

Snow.

My eyes widened and I stood up. I spun around and laughed loudly as snowflakes started to fall from the sky. They stuck to my clothes and hair and even though I was feeling cold, I wasn't bothered by it.

Gray chuckled, amused by my actions. "You look like this is the first time you've seen snow," he said, his lips curling up slyly.

"It is!" I said, smiling shyly, "I'm sorry, I rarely open the curtains during winter."

Gray stared at me in disbelief, "I was only joking but I'm amazed at how boring your life must have been."

I rolled my eyes, "When I looked out my window during the winter, the land would already be covered by snow—I've never seen snowflakes fall from the sky."

"I'm starting to pity you."

"Oh, don't worry; I don't need any of your sympathy."

Gray laughed and I sat back on the log before, "I wanted to see the land covered in snow already though. I wished to feel the spirit of Christmas."

"You will!" He encouraged, grinning, "Trust me—Christmas in Magnolia is _always_ fun. No one ever gets bored."

"Really?" I asked, blinking.

"Yep."

"How do you spend Christmas?" I tilted my head to the side, watching his expression carefully. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"You have never spent Christmas before?"

"Never," I confirmed, laughing slightly, "Mother and father are always too busy to enjoy the festive seasons. Birthdays are the only occasions where they spend a great deal of time and effort for."

Gray whistled, "You do have a boring life. Well, Christmas is very fun. We'd make the place look nice with garlands and Christmas balls and then we'd decorate a Christmas tree. We would place our gifts under the tree and on Christmas Eve, which would be on the 24th, we would wait for the clock to strike midnight and then open up our gifts. Then we'd eat to our hearts' contents and sometimes we'd play games to further enjoy the day."

"That sounds fun," I whispered, staring at my hands. I felt jealous suddenly—they were very lucky to have experienced such joy. I recalled every single birthday of mine, repeating the ritual of having to wear a dress in the morning, walk down to the dining hall, see my birthday cake, have them sing a song, blow the candles, cut the cake and open up my presents—it was all I ever did on the first of July.

Sighing, I pushed my bottom lip out, "I guess being a princess has its disadvantages."

"Not really," Gray said, standing up and brushing the snow off his clothes, "I know a few royal families who celebrate Christmas and other occasions. For example, the Fernandes family, they specialize in celebrating birthdays—they never do the same thing twice and if they ever did, the people wouldn't even realize it. The Milkovich family hosts grand balls every Christmas, drawing tourists and inviting other royal families. Your family specializes in war tactics, I'm afraid. But when your parents were crowned, they hosted a ball and it was amazing, so I've heard."

I frowned, "They are great in entertaining our visitors. Mother is always the one in charge with the receptions and she never fails to please our guests."

"See?" Gray said, smiling, "If they had enough time, I'm sure your Christmas would be the best."

"Well," I mumbled, staring up at the sky, "I hope so…"

* * *

For ordinary people you'd think you've got so many memories to treasure—I couldn't say the same for me. The most memorable memory I've ever had – probably – was when I turned seven. I'm not saying it was different or anything, it was just the day where I smiled the fullest. It was the day where I got to spend a whole day with my parents without getting interrupted by anyone or anything.

It started out normal; I woke up and got dressed then headed down to the dining hall. When I got there, however, it was pitch black. There were no servants in sight—not that you'd see any in a room void of light anyway. I had to admit though; I've never been so scared in my life back then. I vaguely remember crying and bawling while I screamed my parents' names, reaching out for them in the dark. No one paid any heed to my cries and for a second, I really did believe that they were dead.

Turned out I was wrong in the end.

The lights turned on and every servant, maid and butler in the palace was gathered there, cheering and holding balloons. Out of nowhere, confetti fell and they all greeted me a happy birthday. At first I was hesitant about celebrating my birthday—I used to do it alone in my room, singing to myself and pretending there were cake and presents.

But when I saw my parents step in the room holding gifts in their hands, I just couldn't stop the tears from falling. I recall running and hugging them so tight I thought I'd choke them. They embraced me with so much love that for the first time in my life, I laughed and smiled.

That day was very special to me—I've never had any other memory that could rival it.

Today, though, I couldn't really deny that I was about to have another unforgettable memory.

The moment I stepped in Magnolia, I knew I'd have a great time. The whole town practically screamed festivity and fun. Christmas decorations adorned the streets and houses, giving the town a bright glow once the Christmas lights were on. I could smell gingerbread cookies and cake from where I stood and I wasn't even walking in town yet.

When we wandered around, I could hear children singing songs and people playing instruments. There was this man playing a guitar while a lady sang with him, earning money along the way. I also saw two children exchanging gifts, shy smiles on their faces. Inside a café I saw someone kneel down and pull out a ring, proposing to his girlfriend. Luckily, the girl nodded and they embraced each other, never letting go.

I was so happy that I was sure _nothing_ could take the smile off my face.

"You seem to be having fun already," I heard Gray muse behind me, chuckling lightly.

I hummed and shrugged, "I can't help it—this town just makes me feel happy and cheery."

"I know," he said, smiling as well, "I've never seen anyone frowning on Christmas here. We have this thought where if we allowed ourselves to be caught up in problems at such a joyful time, we'd be missing out a whole lot in our lives and it was true. Since then, no one has ever frowned on such an occasion—it was a miracle, really."

"I wish I lived here," I mumbled, looking around.

"As much as I wished you did, too, you're a princess and you have duties to fulfill," Gray said, clearing his throat and gently pushing me forward with his hand on my back. His hand lingered behind me and he whispered, "Come on, I'll show you a guild where my friends are."

"What's a guild?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Gray grunted in thought, "It's like a place for an organization or group to gather—Fairy Tail's the name and all my friends are there."

"Are they all mages like you then?"

"They are."

I shuddered, "That seems rather scary."

"Really? I don't really think of it as scary or anything similar to that," Gray muttered, guiding me as we turned left, "They're reckless most of the time but they'll behave for now—they never ruin Christmas."

"Now, that sounds amazing," I said, smiling, "I can't wait to meet them."

"Relax," Gray cooed, "There's plenty of time for this thing."

"But—"

"No buts."

I huffed and folded my arms, allowing myself to be pushed around by him. I couldn't remember how many turns we made or what street we were currently in—I was too nervous and excited to even care. After being locked in the palace for seventeen years, I'm finally free. After waiting for so long; after what seemed like forever I was finally unshackled.

"Are you ready to meet the gang?" Gray asked, grinning very widely. I nodded once, then twice, then thrice and he chuckled.

"Okay, let's go."

We stood in front of an elegant looking building with a sign on top saying FAIRY TAIL. I swallowed heavily and went in the double doors, hiding behind Gray's back. I held on to his jacket tightly, fighting off the urge to tremble because of the cold. I never realized how the tips of his fingers were coated with frost—though I'm sure I just noticed that now because of the apprehension.

I took a good look at my surroundings and immediately fell in love. Green garlands decorated the corners of the ceilings, adorned with different colored Christmas balls and ribbons. Mistletoes were scattered almost everywhere and I saw a few couples kissing underneath them. There were countless Christmas lights that twinkled in the night, illuminating the whole place. In the middle of the room was the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen in my whole life. There were numerous gifts at the foot of it, all wrapped up beautifully.

How can Christmas be so gorgeous?

I breathed in a couple of breaths and heard people greet Gray. Some slapped him on the shoulder, some shook hands with him while others just simply said hi.

"Hey guys!" Gray yelled, a wide smile on his face, "I've got someone with me."

"Really? Who is it?" A pink-haired guy asked, bumping his fists with Gray and grinning widely, "You've been gone for so long and it's time for me to kick your ass!"

The ice mage scoffed, "Shut up Natsu, now is not the time."

"I know, I was only kidding. So, who is this someone?"

As if on cue, Gray stepped aside, leaving me exposed to several pairs of curious eyes. I licked my lips and sunk my bottom lip inside, nibbling on it, "Hi, I'm, uh…" I stared at Gray, asking him through my stare whether I could tell them my identity—hopefully he understood.

He nodded and I looked back at the people, "I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia… nice to meet you."

"Heartfilia?" a few exclaimed. I watched their expressions and saw a whole lot of them; there were shocked, amused, curious and happy faces but I saw no one frowning.

"Yes, I'm a Heartfilia," I mumbled, looking at Gray for help. He shrugged and smiled slyly, leaving me with this aching sensation to glare at him for the rest of my life.

A white-haired lady spoke, "But I thought the king and queen of Fiore were childless."

Everyone agreed and another girl who looked just like her – except with shorter hair – said something, "How can we be sure that you are their daughter?"

"I'm sure."

My head snapped towards the crowd and my eyes widened, "Mystogan…?"

The said prince stepped out of the crowd, wearing a black blazer over a light red shirt. He wore black pants and shoes, his chains and badges now gone. He smiled and stood in front of me, taking my hand and kissing it softly, "It's a pleasure to see you again, princess."

"Wha—I thought you were—hold on, I'm confused," I babbled, my words all mixed up. I was very much bemused by this turn of events—why was Mystogan, second heir to the throne of Edolas, here?

Mystogan chuckled, brushing strands of hair behind my ear, "Well, most princes who are born after the eldest tend to join guilds. I've been in Fairy Tail for three years and I've never regretted joining. It's a little hassle to go here from Edolas but being here is fun."

"I can only imagine," I muttered, looking away.

"You know her, Mystogan?" The short haired girl from before asked him.

The said man nodded, smiling again, "Ah, Lisanna, been a while. And yes, I do know her. You see, her parents sent a couple of princes, dukes, lords, sorcerers and mages a photograph of the princess, claiming that she needed a proper husband to help rule over the kingdom. I happened to be one of those princes and I met her—I myself couldn't believe that there was such a princess but she looks exactly like Queen Layla, can't you recall?"

Silence greeted us then someone gasped, "She does look like the queen! No—wait, she's the exact replica of her!"

Mystogan nodded, an amused smile on his face, "It's good to know you finally realized. Now, Gray," he turned to him, "Let's introduce Lucy to our friends now, shall we?"

Gray grinned, "Absolutely. Let's go."

I sat down on a table in front of a couple of people and I smiled politely, "Hi."

The pink-haired guy was the first to speak, "Hi Luce—oh, may I call you that? I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire mage!"

"Your magic's fire?" I asked with wide eyes, astonished, "That's amazing—and yes, you may call me that."

Natsu grinned and stuck his tongue out to Gray, "See? I told you my magic's awesome!"

"Oh shut it."

I laughed and listened to the next one speaking. "Hi, Lucy—should I call you princess or…?"

"Lucy's fine," I chirped and she giggled, nodding.

"Okay then, I'm Lisanna Strauss and this is my sister Mirajane! It's nice to meet you!" she said and Mirajane joined her in the end, smiling at me as well.

"Likewise." A few more others introduced themselves and I found myself having fun when they bickered around. I always thought bickering was never a good thing—much less an entertainment.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," a redhead said, shaking my hand gently, "I hope you don't find the people here too destructive."

I laughed nervously and waved my hand, dismissing the thought, "Oh no, it's fine. It's perfectly okay."

"You seem different for other princesses though," Erza said, blinking, "Is it because of your… confinement?"

I smiled wryly, "I think so."

Erza stared at Gray for a moment and looked back at me, "You should thank him properly today—I would've done it. I mean, I know it must've been hard to have your freedom locked away. You're very lucky because you've already unlocked your cage."

"I…" I glanced at Gray who was laughing with his friends, "I've been waiting to thank him but there never seemed to be a proper time… I'll try later."

"Good," the redhead said, "I've never seen him this happy before and I think it's because of you."

"Really?" I whispered, staring off into space.

"Yes, really."

I was about to say something else when someone from the group—Cana, was it?—stood up and yelled, "Let's get this party started!"

And music began to play. They put on a Christmas song, making me feel the festivity. People began to gather around the Christmas tree, holding hands and forming circles around it, each one getting bigger and bigger. I didn't know what to do when someone reached for my hand, connecting me to one of the circles.

They all began to sing.

"Have yourself, a merry little Christmas," they—we—caroled, laughs often escaping our mouths, "Let your heart be light~"

"CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!" Natsu suddenly sang with his voice loud and booming. We all laughed and Erza hit his head on the side though she herself was smiling.

"And this Christmas, will be, a very special Christmas!" someone else sang very loudly, "FOR ME!"

Erza whacked that person on the head as well and we all went through another round of laughter, holding onto each other as we swayed side to side, dancing and singing at the same time. Someone split away from his group and did a silly dance on a table, ignoring the lacrimas that recorded the whole thing.

"You look silly!" A child squealed giggling, "Very silly!"

"I agree!" another one said, clapping her hands together repeatedly.

"Now, guys don't do that at home!" Natsu joked and we all laughed again.

We continued to sing throughout the night, stopping when we reached the last song. I untangled myself from my group and sat down in a table in the corner, tucking my hands inside the sleeves of my sweater—it was terribly, terribly cold and Gray wasn't even near me. I found him talking to Mira by the bar, grinning widely. I was about to approach him when Natsu came and dragged me over to the Christmas tree.

"IT'S TIME TO OPEN UP THE PRESENTS!"

I tilted my head to the side, "Really?"

"Yes!" Natsu shouted and they all whooped. I covered my ears from all the noise but laughed along with them, allowing myself to be dragged around by people.

"I've prepared a short gift for you!" Lisanna chimed, handing me a crystal rose with my name carved on it.

My cheeks warmed and I smiled shyly, "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"Here's a keychain for you, Lucy-chan!"

"I'm going to give you a cake I prepared back at home—I'm not sure if it's as yummy as the final result though."

"Here's a necklace, Lucy-san."

"Princess Lucy, I hope you like this dress…"

"I don't know what princesses like so I'm just going to give you a box of donuts—who doesn't like donuts anyway?"

"I hope you like this music box… It was a spare gift I accidentally bought but now it's for you."

"Do you like jewelry chests? I have a small one here just for you—if you don't have a much bigger one back at your home though."

So many people spoke to me at once, handing me loads of gifts. I don't know why they gave me stuff even though they just met me—it was bizarre how they already had one prepared. I thanked them one by one, my heart beating so fast out of anticipation that I felt like I was about to burst.

I cleared my throat and straightened my back, folding my hands, "Thank you, really. I've never had so much fun before and I'm really thankful that Gray brought me here. I missed out on so much," I closed my eyes, "Thank you for making me feel free."

"You're welcome!" they all chorused, grinning at me widely and shouting, "GROUP HUG!"

I laughed as I found myself incased between countless people, arms swung and wrapped around me. I placed my own arms around them and snuggled against them, "Merry Christmas!" we cheered.

"It's time for the cake!" Lisanna yelled, pumping her fists up in the air. They all did the same and headed over to the table which had suddenly appeared in front of tree. An enormous five layered cake sat on top of it and I could see that it was chocolate.

"I'll have the first slice!" Someone declared and a woman scoffed.

"Nah, I'll have it!" Natsu roared, already holding a plate with a slice of cake on it, "You guys lose!"

Somebody from the crown suddenly groaned, "Damn, I lost the bet!"

"HA! I WON A HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWELS!"

Erza slammed her fist on a table, "Will everyone please pipe down?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they squeaked and I stifled a laugh.

The people finally settled down and sat on the wooden floor, eating cake. Mirajane gave me a slice of cake as well and I sat back in the table by the corner alone, eating the cake quietly. Another Christmas song played and I could hear people humming with the tune, drawing a smile on my face. I took a bite out of the slice of cake and my eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

I heard someone clearing his throat and my eyes flew open. I blinked, "Gray?"

"Hey," he greeted, lifting a hand, "Having fun?"

"Absolutely," I assured, smiling. He nodded and ate his cake slowly, staring at the plate for quite a long time. He looked very troubled—though, I didn't want to ask why and it seems impolite.

I licked my lips and nudged Gray, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He said, placing his fork down and staring straight into my eyes. I fell silent for a few seconds, my voice trapped in my throat. I knew what I was going to tell him. I knew what I planned to say but _why can't I get it out?_

"Lucy?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, "What is it?"

My cheeks felt warm and I gulped, "Gray, um, thank you for giving me all of this—"

Gray chuckled, "It's fine, it's fine."

"No, wait," I said, exhaling slowly, "All my life I thought I'd never be able to leave the castle. It was home to my parents but it was hell for me. I've never really had that much fun in my life and I know you know that. I know you're loyal to my parents and I am very positive that you'd never let them down. But when you gave me the offer to come with you for your Christmas break—it was one of the moments where I felt like I was soaring.

I'm not very good at expressing my feelings and I hope you understand that if I could only give you back your parents to repay you for everything you've done for me, I would've given you them already. You don't deserve going through whatever you've experienced—you're too good for that. And I know I could be just plain confused or messed up right now but I just wanted to tell you that I…" I trailed off and saw Gray's curious stare. I bit my lip and looked away.

"I think I like you."

Gray looked shocked. I blurted out a few more words, "I know I sound crazy. I mean, a princess can't be with someone who's not a prince or a duke or a lord or a mage or a sorcerer but… I just…"

My body felt like it was on fire and I inhaled sharply, "I just wanted to tell you this before it went away and… I just really fell for you."

After a few moments of silence, he exhaled loudly and spoke, "You know what? Come here." He patted the space on the bench beside him where I would be hidden from the crowd. I swallowed a lump in my throat and stood up. I headed over and sat beside him, pulling my sleeves over my hands and grabbing on to it.

He sucked in a deep breath, "Princess, can I hug you?"

I blinked, "What?"

"You heard me."

I blushed and stared at my hands, "O-Okay."

Gray embraced me and I wrapped my arms loosely around him, scared to touch him. Was he going to stop our friendship? What is he going to say? What is he even doing?

"I've always wondered whether Santa would grant the wish of a naughty boy," Gray whispered in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. I saw frost on his neck and was surprised at how I didn't tremble because of the cold.

"Are you naughty or nice?" I mumbled, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Naughty, I suppose."

"I say you're nice."

"Well, either of the two then."

I giggled, "Does Santa even give gifts to people who are either naughty or nice?"

I felt Gray's fingers running down my yellow locks and I almost dozed off, "I don't know. I hoped he'd listen to my wish though."

"And what is that?"

His arms tightened around me and my breath hitched when he spoke.

"I wished to have mutual feelings with you. I've been with you for too long and it affected me greatly—"

"Merry Christmas Gray," I suddenly blurted out. I blinked and was shocked myself by the words that slipped out of my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that.

He laughed and finally released me from his arms, holding me at arm's length, "What in the world was that about?"

I shrugged, pouting, "I don't know, they just suddenly tumbled off my tongue."

"That was weird," he mused.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well," Gray leaned over and kissed my forehead, making goosebumps crawl over my skin, "We'll be heading to Fiore by January, is that alright?"

"Of course," I muttered, "I wouldn't want mother and father worrying any further."

He chuckled and patted my head, "I wonder how your parents would react once they find out that you're with me in Magnolia."

"They'd freak out."

"Sounds good."

"No, it isn't."

"I was kidding."

Another wave of silence washed over us and I played with the hem of my sweater, "Thank you again, Gray."

He smiled and shrugged, "It was nothing, really… but you're welcome. Merry Christmas, princess."

I inhaled a sharp breath and leaned against him, staring out of the window and at the starry sky, a smile on my face.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Gray."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Merry Christmas to all of you. I know you're wondering where Juvia is - I decided not to join her in the story. This is the longest one-shot I have ever made. I had trouble with the end but I hope I ended it just fine. I didn't have enough time to fix all of my mistakes so if you found any, I am terribly sorry. Gosh, has it really been a year already? I still can't believe it, you know.

I am very happy that I was able to post this; I feared I wouldn't be able to with my busy schedule. But, here it is! I hope you didn't get tired of reading it and stopped halfway, that would be sad. What can you say about Mystogan? At one point I wanted to make them marry each other but I was straying from my original plan so I neglected that thought and continued on. I liked Zeref, he was very sly and mysterious and I like that. I wanted to make Natsu a mage who would be one of the suitors but that was just so boring so I disregarded the idea.

I was panicking when I reached 12k words and Lucy wasn't in Magnolia yet. I ended up laughing so hard when I realized that she was taking too long. I didn't want to take out any scenes though because this was Lucy and when she tells her adventures she never removes anything. She tells them the way she went through them. I mainly got this idea from Frozen though. I don't know how, really, it just kind of came to me. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas one-shot! Lucy's outfits are posted on my page as usual and I'll talk to you guys later!

Don't forget to leave a review. You know how much I love reviews.

Do you have some questions to ask me? Ask them here!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Freedom is always a choice__."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
